28th Flying Training Wing (World War II)
The 28th Flying Training Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Eastern Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 30 December 1945 at Craig Field, Alabama. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 28th Bomb Wing, established on 28 July 1947 at Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization which supported Eastern Flying Training Command Flight Schools in the Southeastern United States. Graduates of the advanced schools were commissioned as Second Lieutenants, received their "wings". Most of the assigned schools provided phase III advanced single-engine flying training for Air Cadets, from which the graduates would attend Replacement Training schools operated by one of the numbered air forces in single-engine fighters. From there they would be deployed overseas to the combat theaters as replacement pilots. The command also operated several specialized schools at Jackson, Tuskegee, Spence and Clewiston. Jackson Army Air Base was the home of the Royal Netherlands Flight Academy, which trained pilots for their air force. It also hadd a two-engine school for B-25 Mitchell medium bomber training for Dutch pilots. Riddle Field at Clewiston, Florida was a contract pilot school which taught both primary and basic flight training. Tuskegee Field, Alabama was exclusively for black air cadets, who received their basic and single-engine advanced training by black Army instructors after graduating from the primary school at Moton Field, operated by the Tuskegee Institute. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 28th Flying Training Wing on 17 December 1942 : Activated on 26 December 1942 : Disbanded on 30 December 194528th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Southeast Training Center, 26 December 1942 * Army Air Forces Eastern Flying Training Command, 15 Sep 1943-30 Dec 1945 Training aircraft The advanced trainer operated by the schools was the North American AT-6 Texan. The contract primary school at Clewiston flew Boeing-Stearman PT-17s. The basic schools at Jackson, Tuskegee and Spence Fields flew Vultee BT-13 Valiant single-engine trainers. Assigned Pilot Schools ; Craig Field, Selma, Alabama : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine) : 21st Single-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: April 1941, Closed: December 1945 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Craig Field : Aircraft carried fuselage code "CR"Flight Training Field Fuselage Codes of World War II Also trained Free French Air Force cadets; Advanced school closed at the end of World War II; remained open after World War II as Craig Air Force Base, closed 1977 ; Jackson Army Airbase, Jackson, Mississippi : AAF Specialized Flying School (Basic-Advanced) : 35th Base Headquarters and Air Base Squadron : Opened: January 1941, Closed: December 1945 (BT-13, AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Jackson Army Airbase : Also Royal Netherlands Flying School (B-25) ; Marianna Army Airfield, Marianna, Florida : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine), two-engine transition school : 17th Single-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: January 1942, Closed: September 1944 (AT-6) : Aircraft carried fuselage code "MA" Became A-26 Invader transition school, September 1944 closed October 1945; re-opened as Graham Air Base, 1953, closed 1961 ; Napier Army Airfield, Dothan, Alabama : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine) : 18th Single-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: December 1941, Closed: October 1945 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Napier Army Airfield : Aircraft carried fuselage code "N" Trained RAF and Mexican Air Force cadets ; Riddle Field, Clewiston, Florida : AAF Contract Pilot School (Primary-Advanced) : 75th Flying Training Detachment (Contract Pilot) : Opened: April 1943, Closed: September 1945 (PT-17, AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Riddle Field : Operated by: Riddle-McKay Aero School ; Spence Army Airfield, Moultrie, Georgia : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Single Engine) : 7th Single-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: April 1943, Closed: November 1945 (BT-13, AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Spence Army Airfield : In 1945 Basic training was transferred from Cochran (BT-13) to Spence (AT-6); Re-opened as Spence Air Base, 1951-1961 ; Tuskegee Army Airfield, Tuskegee, Alabama : AAF Pilot School (Basic-Advanced) : Opened: May 1941, Closed: September 1946 (BT-13, AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Tuskegee Army Airfield : Tuskegee had Basic and Advanced Flying Schools for African American flight cadets. Primary flight training was conducted at nearby Moton Field flying PT-17 Stearmans. Graduates then moved on to the Basic Flying School and then the Advanced Single-Engine School at Tuskegee flying AT-6 Texans. Stations * George Army Airfield, Illinois, 26 December 1942 * Craig Field, Alabama, 15 August 1943 – 30 December 1945. See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Eastern Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 27th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Basic Flight Training : 29th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 30th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Two Engine : 74th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classifcation/Preflight/Specialized/Navigation : 75th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Gunnery : 76th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Specialized Four-Engine Training References Category:Training wings of the United States Army Air Forces Category:USAAF Eastern Flying Training Command Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Air Forces Category:American Theater of World War II }}